Blood Thirsty
by Strawberries and Fruit Tea
Summary: I can't control myself because I don't know how, And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while...Having a group of Vampires residing in Cross Academy, was never a good idea in my eyes. However...brother of mine thought otherwise...


Blood

The past makes the future, the present makes the future. The future makes the future.

If a certain family member remembered that when he saved little Yuuki Cross-to-be, would he have still done it? It would have saved a hell of a lot of pain for him, and annoyance for me.

How did he not see that he would become infatuated with her blood, yet not daring to steal her away to partake in her most precious blood?

_Blood._

We cannot help who we are, the night class at Cross Academy, we cannot help our natural desire to feed upon humans for our only source of food and drink.

We cannot help our natural instinct whenever we sense it. We are beasts that take on a human form to lure our prey for own life supply.

The vampires at the night class feed from blood tablets, not as satisfying for our stomachs as normal blood, but it will do, we are not supposed to feed upon humans here, after all the humans here, in the day class, are students of dear Kaien Cross academy, The headmaster that has allowed us to stay here in his school in hiding from the Vampire hunters that hate us so much.

My brother, Kaname knocked on the door of my dorm room 'Mayu?' His voice called.

_Mayu Ai Etsuko Kaede Hitomi Kuran_

Yeah, that's me. Mayu Kuran…my full name is above…it's pretty long if I do say so myself it's a nuisance when prey ask for my full name when I'm dying for just a sip of blood.

Just a sip.

I don't bite my prey, I cut the skin with my sharp thumbnail then drink from there, if I bite I know I will turn the human into one of my kind or kill them…which is never good.

'Mayu, come on we have to go to class!' my brother called again. I put down the book I was reading and went over to the door, slowly opening it, I looked through the crack and saw my impatient brother stood there, arms folded; I pulled the door open fully and stepped out.

'I don't know why Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun bother trying to stop the females of the day class from seeing us' I told him, gliding down the stairs.

'I know…poor Yuuki…' He commented

'Poor Kiryu-kun more like, I mean he _despises _our kind' I said Zero Kiryu's name with admiration. My brother looked at me like I was insane; we reached the front doors and waited for the others. 'But of course, Yuuki owes you her life…her _blood_' I licked my lips 'You taste it whenever you're near her, it drives you mad' I whispered in his ear.

'Mayu-chan!'

I stopped and turned, the vice of the night class was stood there, Takuma Ichiijo and behind him was Hanabusa Aido, smiling stupidly. I hissed slightly in my brother's ear 'I know you nii-san' then retracted from him.

Yuuki Cross, adopted daughter of the headmaster was saved from another of our kind by Kaname when she was little; I saw this all but stood beneath the shadows of the snowy trees. My twin showing off as he does in front of the scared girl, he always had a soft spot for vulnerable humans.

'Yes Ichijo-chan?' I stood in front of him, smiling devilishly.

He bent down and whispered 'You shouldn't bother your brother, Mayu-chan'

I sighed and lifted my head to see Aido 'He's so annoying' I moaned to him as Takuma hit me on the head.

'You're annoying Mayu-chan!'

I rolled my eyes.

'Come on stop it we can go now' Kaname said, I pulled a face at him before he turned back to the front. 'I'm going to go at the back' He moved from the front to the back I caught the sleeve of his white uniform.

'So you can see Yuuki-chan?' I giggled. He pulled away and moved silently.

Takuma bent down again, making me more aware of my height. 'What did I say?'

I ignored him as Aido practically skipped to the gates, as he reached them he calmed down.

They slowly opened and the sound of day class girls screaming 'ahhh Kawaii!' filled the air. Being Vampire's we are more beautiful than most humans, another thing setting us apart from them.

Aido flaunted it as he walked between the girls. He always was a flirt. I looked back to keep an eye on my brother, Takuma forced it to the front 'leave him be' I sighed and looked at the human girls. Akatsuki Kain tried to calm Aido down but it didn't work, nothing could calm down his flirty ways. In the fuss I saw Yuuki got knocked over, I went over to see if I could help her, but dear old Kaname got there first. I rolled my eyes and went to Ruka 'Human girls are mad' I told her sourly, she nodded and looked at Kaname lovingly.

What a whore, I mean, I do have some amount of sympathy for the way dear Ruka feels, however, she should have known that as a pure blood he would abuse his rights and use other vampires in the Night Class.

Then again, she doesn't know him like I do.

Kaname started stroking Yuki's face, but Zero came and removed his hand. I moved over to the fuss 'Kaname…' I warned him, a fight here would be painful…and bloody, I licked my lips at the thought.

Kaname moved his hand. 'You sure are scary, come on Mayu' He returned to the group as did I.

'Kiryu-san, Yuuki-san, Arigatou' I bowed to them. Zero then shouted at the girls to move and Yuuki hit him, funny sight, I made an amused sound as we entered the building for lessons.

We sat down and got lectured about the blood tablets and how we were the pride of the vampire race, come on.

After the lecture we all started talking Senri Shiki started talking about Yuuki being delicious to drink.

'Senri-san, don't talk about her like that' I told him calmly

'Shiki…' Takuma commented, I moved over to the vampire. The moon went behind the clouds and all looked at it, as this happened I felt flesh brush mine and I looked on my right side, Takuma was looking at me oddly. I moved my hands and crossed my arms in front of me. Our time of day had come.

I walked around the room slowly. 'Hmmm, these blood tablets give me a headache.' I commented as I examined one and put it in a glass of water; I watched it disperse and began to lift it to my mouth. Takuma stopped me.

'Then don't drink it'

I cocked my head on one side 'then how will I survive' I told him drinking the liquid rapidly. I smacked my lips as I put the glass down 'ahhh fake blood, how replenishing' I said cynically.

He rolled his eyes at me. Then began talking to the others, I saw my brother and went over to him 'Sorry about before, I had just woken up' I told him, staring at the cloud covered moon. 'Nii-san…you really do care about…about Yuuki-chan?' I asked him carefully.

'Yes, I do imouto' He answered just as carefully as I asked the question.

'Be careful Nii-san' I told him moving away from him, leaving him to his thoughts, He went to go walk around the building with Takuma…I was invited so I came along. Hiding in the shadows behind them, Nii-san went away and I was left with Takuma.

'So, any human girls you like the look of?' I asked out of the blue

'No…' He looked at me strangely like he did before. He moved closer to me, I felt his breath on my neck.

'Takuma-kun…' I blinked and moved away 'I have to go…' I told him…walking away from the vice president of the night class. I went to my dorm and Thought about those strange looks…

The next night came quicker than I had hoped. I got up quicker than the night before so I had time to have a drink before I came down. I dropped the tablet and picked up the glass, running a hand through my hair as I drank. After I opened my door and saw my brother walking down 'Hah, beat you Nii-san' I told him, as was went down the stairs, there wasn't as much as a fuss tonight as we came out.

It was a pretty calm night, I was in a room with Kaname and Takuma-kun, and it was three of us, until something had stirred outside, then Nii-san left, so it was Takuma and I. He sat down on a sofa in the room.

'I wonder what has happened' He spoke aloud.

I sat next to him on the sofa 'Maybe some blood has been spilt' I mused. I smiled 'I wonder whose'

I felt flesh on my hand again, another hand gripping mine; I looked to my side and saw Takuma 'Takuma…sama…' I was confused.

He lifted up my hand and kissed it softly 'Mayu Ai Etsuko Kaede Hitomi Kuran, you smell good for one of our kind' He told me smiling just as softly as he had kissed my hand.

'It was Yuuki's blood' I told him standing up 'poor Aido, Nii-san will be mad at him'

I heard Takuma sigh loudly, as he slowly let go off my hand with reluctance. I made to go to the door then looked back to Takuma.

'Is something Wrong…Vice president?' I asked quietly. My eyes piercing his thoughts.

He shivered slightly, and then shook his head 'No…no you go…'

I smiled cynically at him 'Thank you.'


End file.
